SW characters singing nonfitting songs
by ClarinetRox88
Summary: So, Palpatine tries to drive Luke to the dark side by singing, Darth Maul sings to the tune of "I feel pretty", and Leia discovers her true calling... SINGING!  If you like parodies, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first song parody I'm posting on here, and if you like them, I might write a musical. Just so you know, I do not own star wars, and am not a member of the Eagles. This song is to the tune of "Desperado"**

PALPATINE:

Luke Skywalker,

Why don't you come to the dark side?

You've been out flyin' x-wings,

Killing my TIE's

Oh, you're a good one.

But I know you'll come to my side.

Your sister and friends you love,

Will die by my hand.

(Luke looks confused at this and asks Darth Vader if he was transported into a Disney movie.)

PALPATINE:

Don't you listen to old Yoda boy,

He's real scared of your power.

You know that I'm the one who'll teach you the right way.

Now it seems to me the right path

Has been shown to you by Vader,

But you refuse to follow it all the way…

(Luke rolls his eyes and mouths "Crazy" to Vader, who mumbles "Not as crazy as Yoda.")

PALPATINE:

Luke Skywalker, oh, you ain't going no higher,

Your want for a family,

Has driven you here,

And Jedi?

Oh, Jedi.

That's just an ancient religion.

Your new alliance is with

Us two, the Sith Lords.

(Luke looks incredulously at his father, as if to say "This is how you turn a person to the Dark Side? Is this supposed to convince me, or drive me crazy?")

PALPATINE:

Don't you see the light is really with me?

The power comes from the darker side,

Though the Light does hide it and keep you there.

Your losing all your real talent,

You can get it back by joining us today.

(Luke snorts and rolls his eyes, watching as the Executor, Vader's flagship, explodes in a ball of fire."Is that from his singing?" he asks Vader.)

PALPATINE:

Luke Skywalker,

Why don't you come to the Dark side?

Stop flying your x-wing,

Shooting my TIE's.

It may be Dark here, but there's power all around you.

You'd better join us in the Dark Side,

Before I kill you.

("No", says Luke, and Palpatine shocks him with lightning before being thrown into the reactor core of the Death Star.)

**So, did you like it? Hate it? don't know the song?(If you don't know the song, look it up, cause its a great song) Anyway, want me to write another? Any songs you want me to parody? Ask, and you may be surprised. I've got a bunch of these lying around.**


	2. Chapter 2: I feel Evil

**A/N: This is to the tune of "I feel Pretty" from Westside Story, which I don't own. I don't own Star Wars either, though I own Maul's singing voice, AKA- really weird... Anyway, review, or Palpy will sing to you *laughs evily***

**LadySaxaphone: As you asked, Milady(haha, very funny, I know) Someone snging to the tune of "I feel pretty"... This was HARD to write, and... yea. I have no idea what I'm going to post next, but, ya know.**

_Da__rth Maul stands next to his hooded master, a smile on his face-showing off his bad teeth. Suddenly, Maul breaks out into song:_

DARTH MAUL:

I feel evil  
>Oh so Evil<br>I feel evil and Murderous and Dark!  
>And I pity<br>Any Jedi I see today.  
>I am Scary,<br>Oh so Scary,  
>It's alarming how scary I look<br>And so evil  
>That the stupid Jedi can't find me.<br>See that Scary Sith in that holo?  
>Who can that Evil Sith be?<br>Such a scary face  
>such evil Sith Robes<br>such a scary smile  
>such an evil me!<br>I feel Crazy  
>and menacing<br>Feel like stabbing  
>and murdering for joy!<br>For I'll kill  
>the great Jedi Master Qui-Gon.<p>

_Palpatine rolls his eyes beneath the cowl and steps forward, pushing back his apprentice and beginning to sing,_

PALPATINE:

Have you met my apprentice Darth Maul?  
>The deadliest Sith on the block.<br>You'll know him the minute you see him  
>He's the one with the horribly bad teeth.<br>He thinks he's the best  
>He thinks he's so great<br>He isn't the best,  
>He's really a pain<br>It must be the lights  
>Or too much training<p>

Or puberty, eh?  
>Or maybe it's lice.<br>Keep away from him  
>Send for me if<br>he decides to kill one of your own  
>Braggart and Dark,<br>Monstrous (but a kid)  
>and out of his mind!<br>Master Sidious, Master Sidious, plan!  
>Master Sidious, bravo, plan!<p>

_Darth Maul moves back in front of his master, smile still on his face._

DARTH MAUL:

I feel evil,  
>oh so evil,<br>That the republic should bow to me  
>A religion<br>Should be formed to worship only me  
>I feel loathsome<br>I feel hateful  
>I feel beastly and vicious and vile<br>And so evil  
>Master Sidious just can go die<br>See that scary Sith in that holo  
>(What holo, where?)<br>Who can that evil sith be?  
>(Which, what, where, whom?)<br>Such a scary face  
>such evil sith robes<br>such a scary smile  
>such a scary me!<p>

_Sidious joins hands with Maul and they sing._

MAUL AND SIDIOUS:

I feel Crazy  
>and menacing<br>Feel like stabbing  
>and murdering for joy!<br>For I'll kill  
>the great Jedi Master Qui-Gon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness  
>Swallows up all my loved ones<br>Did the Emperor take them?  
>Do I now stand alone<br>On the Death Star  
>My brother stands against the dark ones<br>I must help him if I can.

Brother  
>All alone on the Death Star<br>Fighting against our father  
>Standing against the dark<br>I still hope that  
>He doesn't turn away from the light<br>Let my brother stay alive.

Every Ewok  
>seems to chant the prophecy unending<br>Chewie mutters and the ewoks stutter  
>and soon we will be fighting<p>

Father  
>You must come to the light side<br>You must start up a new life  
>And we musn't give in<br>When the time comes  
>You must save the life of your son<br>And my brother will return

White helmets from olden days  
>remind me of my mother<br>An Ewok dies, another life is snuffed out  
>A new era is starting<p>

Hear me  
>Its not hard to ignore me<br>Speaking of all our freedoms  
>Lost to the Empire<br>If you listen  
>You'll understand why I must do this<br>Look my brother has returned.


	4. Chapter 4: Royal Girl

**So, Yay, I finally updated! This Story! I'M WORKING ON IT I PROMISE! Oh, the last song was a Parody of "Memory" from Cats. And this is a parody of Billy Joel's Uptown Girl.**

**Royal Girl**  
>As sung by Han Solo<p>

**HAN**

_Royal Girl  
>She's been living in her royal world<br>I bet she never had a Smuggler guy  
>I bet her papa probably told her lies<em>

_I'm gonna try for a Royal girl  
>She's been livin' in the inner rim<br>As long as any one Skywalker can  
>and now she's looking for a smuggler man<br>that's what I am_

_And now she knows  
>what she wants from her time<br>Now she'll wake up  
>and make up her mind<em>

_She'll see I'm not so wrong  
>Just because<em>

_I'm in love with a royal girl  
>you know I've seen her in her royal world<br>She's getting tired of the High Command  
>And all her presents from her royal friends<br>This has to end._

_Royal Girl  
>You know I can't afford to buy her worlds<br>But maybe someday when the falcon wins  
>she'll understand what kind of guy I am<br>And then I'll win_

_And when she's shooting  
>she's looking so fine<br>And when she's leading  
>she'll know that she's mine<em>

_She'll know I'm not so wrong  
>Just because<br>I'm in love  
>with a royal girl<br>She's been living in the inner rim  
>as long as any one Skywalker can<br>and now she's looking for a smuggler man  
>that's what I am<em>

_Royal girl  
>She's my royal girl<br>You know I'm in love  
>with a royal girl!<em>

**This was boredom speaking and making me put the lyrics of "Super Friends" from Holy Musical B tman to Star Wars characters… If this sucks, there's an Avengers one in the works.  
><strong>

**Han=Batman  
>Wedge=Robin<br>Leia=Superman  
>Rogues=Super friends<br>Luke=Green Lantern  
>Chewbacca=Spiderman<br>Darth Vader= Narrator**

Han: It seems so funny as I look back on the folly of my ways  
>I climbed as high as one can climb all alone.<br>I scaled the highest mountain did a pirouette at the tippity top  
>And when you<p>

Rogues: Gotta get down, Gotta get down,gotta get down  
>You need someone to count on<p>

Luke: Some mark their friendship with bracelets and lockets.

Leia: Some measure their friendship in silver and gold.

Chewbacca: Some show their friendship with matching tatooos.

Rogues: We forge our friendship by saving the world!  
>I want to be your friend forever.<p>

Wedge: I want to be a modern dancer!

Rogues: What a super queer thing to say that came out of nowhere.  
>I want to be your friend forever.<p>

Wedge: Pass me that cup of kinship.

Leia: Meet me at my place, the fortress of friendship.

Rogues: I want to be your friend forever.

Wedge: I want to see the Eiffel Tower.

Rogues: With the power of a super friend, you're never alone.  
>I want to be your friend forever.<p>

Wedge: I want to play Nintendo.

Rogues:  
>Who needs Nintendo when you've got a friend, oh!<p>

Han:  
>Like a bat in the sun, I'm losing my guano.<br>I've only known darkness all my days.

Rogues:  
>Dude it's cool, it's chill, we're totally here for you.<p>

Han:  
>Will there still be scary times?<br>And sad times? Then what?

Wedge:  
>Tequila times.<p>

Luke:  
>I've got the limes.<p>

Rogues:  
>I want to be your friend forever.<p>

Wedge:  
>I want to meet the Dali Lama.<p>

Rogues:  
>With the power of a super friend you're never alone.<br>I want to be your friend forever.

Wedge:  
>I want to learn to play the banjo.<p>

Rogues:  
>Who needs a banjo when you've got a man show!<p>

All:  
>I want to be your friend forever!<br>I want to be your friend forever!  
>I want to be your friend forever!<br>I want to be your friend forever!

Finally, I've found a friend  
>I've finally found a friend!<br>Super friends, super duper friends!  
>Super friends, super duper friends!<p>

Darth Vader:  
>One man, many friends!<br>Going down a road that never ends.  
>Super friends, super bros.<br>Super hearts with super souls.

All:  
>We're like long lost brothers who've found each other<br>And love each other like family  
>Holy musical!<br>No more dark sad lonely nights!  
>Rogues are we!<br>No more dark sad lonely nights!


	5. Chapter 5: Sith Just Wanna Have Fun

**This chapter is a parody of "Girls Just Wanna have Fun" by Cindi Lauper.**

"Sith Just Wanna have Fun"

STARKILLER  
>I fly in in the morning light<br>My Master says "When you gonna kill Jedi right?"  
>Oh Master dear, we're not the beloved ones,<br>But Sith, they want to have fu-un  
>Oh Sith just want to have fun<p>

My comm rings in the middle of the night  
>My Master yells "What you gonna do with your time?"<br>Oh, Master, dear, you know you're still number one,  
>But Sith, they want to have fu-un,<br>Oh, Sith, just want to have  
>That's all they really want...<br>Some fun...

When the killing day is done,  
>Oh, Sith, they want to have fu-un,<br>Oh, Sith, just want to have fun...

Sith, they want,  
>Want to have fun.<br>Sith, want to have

Some men take a wonderful Sith,  
>And hide him away from the whole galaxy.<br>I want to be the one to kill Palpatine  
>Oh, Sith, they want to have fu-un.<br>Oh, Sith just want to have  
>That's all they really want...<br>Some fun...

When the Killin day is done,  
>Oh, Sith, they want to have fu-un.<br>Oh, Sith, just wanna have fun...

Sith  
>They want,<br>Want to have fun.  
>Sith,<br>Want to have.

They just wanna,  
>They just wanna...<br>They just wanna,  
>(Oh...)<br>They just wanna...  
>(Sith just wanna have fun...)<br>Oh...

Sith just wanna have fu-un...  
>They just wanna,<br>They just wanna...  
>They just wanna,<br>They just wanna...  
>(Oh...)<br>They just wanna...  
>(They just wanna have fun...)<br>Girls just wanna have fu-un...

When the killin',  
>When the killing day is done.<br>Oh,when the killing day is done,  
>Oh, Sith...<br>Sith,  
>Just wanna have fu-un...<p>

They just wanna,  
>They just wanna...<br>They just wanna,  
>They just wanna have fun...<p>

Sith just wanna have fu-un..  
>They just wanna,<br>They just wanna...  
>They just wanna,<br>They just wanna...  
>(Have fun..)<p>

They just wanna,  
>(Sith wanna have fun)<br>They just wanna...  
>Oh, Sith<br>(Wanna have fun...)  
>Sith just wanna have fu-un.<p>

When the killin',  
>When the killing day is done.<br>Oh, when the killing day is done,  
>Oh, Sith,<br>Sith just wanna have fu-un.

They just wanna,  
>They just wanna...<br>(Oh, Sith...)  
>They just wanna,<br>(Have fun...)  
>Oh, Sith..<br>Sith just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
>They just wanna...<br>When the killing day is done...  
>(fades)<p>

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading! I do not own Cindi Lauper's "Girls just wanna have fun", nor do I own Starkiller.**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard: Aw, thank you. My friends introduced me to Starkid, so yea...**


End file.
